edfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Ed-a-Lot
"Sir Ed-a-Lot" is the 5th episode of Season 1 and the 5th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are stuck babysitting Sarah and Jimmy, who are pretending to be a queen and a prince respectively. When Sarah and Jimmy's fun gets too wild, the Eds must find a way to stop Sarah and Jimmy before they completely destroy the house. Plot The first thing we see when the episode opens is Eddy polishing a nice car. All the kids come by and compliment him on it, except for Kevin, whom Eddy ignores. The last to go past is Edd, who asks him whose it is. Eddy admits to his friend he doesn't know, and asks where Ed is; Edd remarks that he isn't quite sure, and they go off to his house to check on him. When they get there, the first thing they do is check the basement. After they don't find Ed there, they check the first floor. What they see there surprises them. Ed is sitting in a chair at a table set up for a tea party wearing a dress. Ed signals for them to run away, but they don't do so, preferring instead to laugh. This comes back to bite them when Sarah angrily yells at them that she's having a tea party and they're not invited. She then begins to hold her breath in order to make them join. This worries Ed, but Eddy doesn't care; Ed, however, starts begging Eddy as Sarah's face changes color. Eventually, Eddy gives in, and Sarah gives him a dress. The Eds are next seen wearing dresses and drinking tea with Sarah. Sarah declares herself queen and the Eds her servants, much to Eddy's annoyance. Eddy then mockingly says that the next thing they know, Sarah will have a throne. Unfortunately for him, Sarah is inspired by this to make them build her a throne. Strangely enough, she also has them build one next to hers. After Sarah is on the throne, the doorbell rings, and Eddy goes to answer it. At the door is Jimmy; Eddy, annoyed, slams the door in his face. When the doorbell rings again, Ed goes to get it, and lets Sarah's friend in; when he enters the throne room, Ed announces Prince Jimmy. Sarah then announces the games will begin, and Eddy groans in anticipation of the horror to come. The first game is a horse race between the queen and the prince. Ed and Eddy are the horses; Sarah rides Eddy, while Jimmy rides Ed. When Edd drops the flag, Ed shoots out and takes the lead. Sarah then proceeds to ride Eddy hard, nigh-on torturing him in an effort to take the lead. The race winds through the house, almost breaking several items, but ending up at the starting line near Ed. While Eddy does his best to catch up, Ed manages to hold the lead. The closest Eddy gets is at the end of the race, where he loses by a matter of inches. Once the race is lost, Sarah gets off Eddy and berates him for losing the race. Hearing this, Eddy gets fed up and says he's leaving. Sarah yells that she's going to throw him in the dungeon. Eddy is unimpressed until Sarah pulls on a cord and a cage falls from the ceiling, trapping him. Eddy yells to be let out, but nobody does so until Sarah calls for a fool and Ed takes the cage off of Eddy after telling his friend to play along. Eddy refuses to do so until he learns that Ed is babysitting Sarah and therefore getting paid for it. Eddy then becomes a fool and starts telling jokes. When these flop, he brings out his puppet, Eddo, to perform with. He then tries magic, but this fails as well. After this flops, Eddy begins to get steamed, so Ed suggests that Eddy juggle. He then starts throwing things at Eddy, including a fridge, and a chair. As Eddy's load gets heavier and harder to handle, he has a hard time taking care of it. When Ed throws a cactus at him, the spines bite into his hand, and things go flying everywhere. For the first time, a smile leaps to Sarah's face, and see and Jimmy laugh at the marvelous chaos. The merriment for the royalty is only increased when the Eds race around to try and catch the items before they shatter. This sparks an idea in the minds of Sarah and Jimmy. They then proceed to run around breaking things. Despite the Eds best efforts to stop them, the duo are out of control. Eventually, after a particularly painful failure, Eddy exhorts himself to come up with something. Soon enough, he does, and a grin spreads across his face. Sarah and Jimmy are then shown having a pillow fight. Suddenly, it is interrupted by the sound of a horn and Edd declaring that all shall hail King Eddy. Sarah runs to the throne room and, seeing Eddy on her throne, screams that she's the queen; Eddy confidently smirks and drops the cage from earlier down on her, trapping her. Jimmy runs and hides in a dresser, scared, as Sarah screams at Eddy. Ed then asks Eddy how will they clean up the mess in the house, and Eddy reveals his next big idea. The Eds are next seen painting a diorama. They then pull it into the room, obscuring it in an attempt to fool Ed's Mom. The Eds have painted a picture of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jimmy, and Sarah hanging out happily in Ed's living room. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': in fear as Sarah holds her breath in a tantrum and goes through multiple color changes "Eddy, just put on the dress!" Eddy: "No way, Ed!" Ed: yells "She's leaking, Eddy! Please don't blow up, Sarah! ---- *'Sarah': "Now then, I'm the queen, and you are my servants. Ed: "Smashing hat, Eddy." over to Eddy in a sunhat and dress looking irritated Sarah:'' angrily'' "As I was saying, I AM THE QUEEN!" table heavily, causing a small earthquake Ed: "And we are your ser-vi-ents!" Eddy: "Next thing you know she's gonna want a throne!" scene changes to show that a throne has been built for Sarah. Eddy:'' sarcastically'' "A toast to my big mouth!" ---- *''closes the door on "Prince Jimmy".'' Sarah: "Who was it?" Eddy: "The frog prince." ---- *'Eddy': Eddo "Say Eddo, what's a ghost's favorite lunch meat?" Eddo: with a changed voice behind clenched teeth "Boo-loney!" Sarah: in front of Eddy's face "You stink!" ---- *'Sarah': "Prince Jimmy has arrived!" angry "Let the games begin!" Jimmy: his hands "Oh goody!" Edd: perturbed "Games?" groans. ---- *'Ed': "I am a horse!" Eddy: "You're a horse's–" Sarah: interrupting "Hey, you better win!" Trivia *'Goofs': **At the beginning of the episode, when Jonny walks past the car, the red stripe on Eddy's shirt is missing when he says "Hey Jonny boy." **When Rolf says "Hello Eddy!" his teeth turn white. **When Eddy says "A toast to my big mouth!" a little bit of tea comes out of his cup, but when he falls backwards the cup falls down and no tea is spilled. **When Eddy tells Ed "You're a horse's-", the closed captions incorrectly say "horsie" instead of "horse's". **During the horse race, Ed and Eddy managed to go in a complete circle around the entire house, even though they go upstairs and aren't shown coming downstairs. **When Ed says "No bowling in the house!" the vase Eddy is holding gets fatter. **Sarah dumps the crib on Eddy by pulling a rope while on the ground, but later on Eddy traps Sarah with the crib by pulling the rope while on the throne. It is possible that the Eds adjusted the rope as part of their plan. **There appears to be an animation error shown, when Eddy has the cactus hurting his hand, in one shot in the background, the outlines are shown to misplaced. **At the end of the show, the Eds are shown using paint to make a picture to fool Ed's mother into thinking that the house is clean. However, when the Eds pull the picture into view, it becomes obvious that the picture was done with crayons or colored pencils. *The license plate on the bumper on Ed's bed reads AKA 1, obviously referencing the show's producers. *This is the first episode where a car was seen. *Peach Creek is first mentioned in this episode when Eddy starts telling a joke; "Hey, I just flew in from Peach Creek, and boy…" until he was interrupted by Sarah. *This the first episode where Ed gets mad at Sarah. He gets mad at Sarah again in "Is There an Ed in the House?" and "Little Ed Blue." *This is one of the episodes transcribed in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Lots of Laughs. *Eddo, the ventriloquism puppet, reappears in "The Good Ol' Ed." *This is the third time that the Kankers don't appear. *This episode was featured in the Edifying Edventures DVD. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h28m54s122.png|Eddy shining some random car. Vlcsnap-2013-08-07-18h32m43s143.png|Eddy's cool car and its hydraulics. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h30m59s103.png|Ed in a dress. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h44m37s86.png|Queen Sarah. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h50m07s58.png|Sarah holding her breath. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h24m19s197.png|The frog prince. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h56m43s176.png|The queen's "throne." Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-21h58m48s167.png|Horse race. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-22h00m24s86.png|Eddy sent to the dungeon. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-22h02m05s76.png|Eddo. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-22h03m38s218.png|Eddy juggling whatever Ed throws him. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-22h04m40s83.png|The result of Ed throwing a cactus for Eddy to juggle. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-22h08m48s234.png|The newly crowned "King Eddy." Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-22h10m28s228.png|It all backfired on Sarah. Vlcsnap-2014-06-15-22h11m39s186.png|"There. All clean and fixed. Your mom will never know." Slivingroomwrecked.jpg|Concept art of the living room after Sarah and Jimmy wrecked it. Eds Sarah tea party.jpeg Video See Also *Nice Car *Sarah's Throne *Queen Trap Category:Episodes Category:Season 1